


罗兰大欺诈师想让我告白

by 阿卿 (Yinnanqingyi)



Category: Great Pretender, Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinnanqingyi/pseuds/%E9%98%BF%E5%8D%BF
Summary: 罗兰·蒂埃里充满着欺诈的一生，99%由谎言组成，剩下的1%的真实，一半托付给了枝村真人。
Relationships: Laurent Thierry/Edamura Makoto, ローラン・ティエリー/枝村真人
Kudos: 19





	罗兰大欺诈师想让我告白

**Author's Note:**

> 是旧文补档  
> 建立在Case1后面的一段短打

枝村真人到现在也没有搞清楚状况。

明明是罗兰提议的出去喝一杯，结果刚到酒吧就被工作人员告知，他和罗兰是今天的幸运顾客。

“幸运顾客？”

“是的，我们每隔几天就会抽出一对幸运顾客，参与到我们店内的网红节目——《千千挑战》，由节目组出题，拿到题目卡片的两个人要在不暴露自己题目的前提下完成自己的任务，期间可以在对方不注意的时候调换卡片，”工作人员意味不明地笑笑，“率先完成任务的一方会获得一万美金的奖励，任务期间全程YouTube直播。”

“此外，二位今晚的酒水全部免费哦。”

一万美金，说实话，并不算多。

至少跟他们一单生意下来赚的钱相比并不算多。

不过他们只是出来玩而已，有小挑战之类的助兴，应该会挺好玩？

他的目光落在对面的罗兰身上，男人歪头，灰蓝色的眼眸里满满的都是笑意。

可是枝村就是在罗兰盛满笑意的眼里读出来挑衅和玩味。

——你敢吗？

——当然。

枝村直直地盯着浑身上下充满着轻佻的罗兰，胜负欲被勾起。

奖金什么的才不重要呢，他就是想看见罗兰输给他的样子。

光是在脑海里想象那个老狐狸一脸失算了的懊恼模样就觉得很有意思。

这种脑内自嗨一直持续到枝村抽走写着任务的白色卡片并看清上面的文字。

【诱导对方向自己告白，并亲吻对方。】

咧开的笑容瞬间僵在脸上，枝村透过罗兰的眼睛，看见了自己露着四颗大白牙傻兮兮的模样——真是，蠢透了！

相比之下罗兰就很平静，他带着很平静的笑容从托盘里抽走剩下的那张白卡，从容地看完上面的任务，眼底笑意渐深。

仿佛是一个再简单不过的任务了。

直到直播的镜头扫过罗兰手中的白卡。

这家酒吧是网红酒吧，而作为这家酒吧的特色直播节目，此时油管的直播间早已蹲守了许多人。

罗兰修长的手指带着一丝缱绻地从卡面上移开，食指经过句末的句号的时候，还肉眼可见地停顿了一下。

【诱导对方向自己告白，并诱导对方主动亲吻自己。】

长长的一句话被摄像头拍到的瞬间，评论区瞬间刷得飞快。

[Aqing]哎？一直听说这家酒吧玩得大，没想到这么大，今晚我就要蹲在直播间等结果了！

[咕咕咕咕]这两个小哥很帅啊！感觉今天的直播会很有意思！

[猫不会喵喵]不知道为什么感觉那个黄头发的小哥会赢。

[Cynthia]前面那位你很有眼光哦~

[叽里咕噜]这……会不会有些过分啊？如果他们俩不熟的话……

[闪闪发光的灯泡]怎么可能啊！楼上的诸位你们看看他们俩之间紧紧交缠的气场和只能容下彼此的目光！我打赌这两人之间绝对有什么!

罗兰和枝村并不知道此时评论那边已经脑补了他们一万种爱恨情仇，此时此刻两人只是如常地点了两杯酒，坐到拐角的阴影处。

独处的时候昏暗环境容易滋生恐惧，而两个人的时候则容易助长暧昧。

枝村与罗兰碰杯时，他还是充满斗志的状态，就算是任务有点难，也要骗来罗兰的告白，最好还能录音下来——亲吻他当然不打算完成，比起来一万美金当然还是罗兰的难堪更有诱惑力。

此刻他的头脑内仿佛有一颗陀螺在飞速旋转运作，构建着一种不动声色但能达到目标的方案。

思前想后还是感情牌的胜算最高啊。

枝村抿了口酒，放下酒杯的时候，食指扣上杯沿，清脆的一声“叮——”在两人间回荡，两人之间一触即发的安静氛围与酒吧的喧嚣有些格格不入。

“呐——”枝村开口。

“你还记得我们第一次见面在哪吗？”同一时刻，罗兰含着笑望向枝村。

第一次见面？枝村当然记得，他把罗兰当作成了普通的观光客，还自以为是地给罗兰下套，结果反被罗兰下了套路，更可怕的是，从初遇前他就已经处于罗兰的套路之中。

这绝对是枝村欺诈师生涯中的黑历史，一想到这一段过往，心底好不容易酝酿出的旖旎全部都烟消云散了，剩下的就只有自己是在被罗兰玩弄于股掌后的被愚弄感。

但是要记住，这是直播。

枝村挂着十分勉强的笑容，点了点头。

“当然记得，”咬牙切齿。“那么令人印象深刻我怎么可能忘记。”

——还没有见面你在国外就盯上我甚至不遗余力伙同一众同伙把我拉上贼船最后还用假死给了我巨大的视觉和心理冲击如此玩弄我的感情我怎么可能会忘记！

枝村按捺住想要给对方一拳的冲动，在镜头下坐得笔挺如青松，即使他心里的小人已经开始怒吼。

对于一个有些喜欢感情用事的小鬼来说真的算是很难得了。

罗兰的眼里满满的笑意。

他故意压下了声线，天性轻佻的嗓音多了一丝低哑，像是有微小的气泡炸裂在声带，带着些欲擒故纵的勾人意味。

“是啊，不知不觉都三四年过去了。”

尾音上挑，过分亲昵。

比起三年前，这个金发的法国男人更加优雅，浑身上下都充满着成熟男人的魅力。身为欺诈师，他见多识广，长期游走与上流社会的灰色地带还能全身而退，靠的不仅仅是他的外表，更多的是那双直击人心仿佛能看清一切的灰蓝色眼睛——被掩藏在玩世不恭的轻浮之下的那双眼睛。

枝村不由得开始警觉起来。

他当然了解这个男人，毕竟他几乎可以算是被这个男人亲手调教出来的。

罗兰很少打感情牌，现在忽然一副哥俩好的模样开始追忆过往，绝对有诈。

那么，他的任务是什么呢？枝村的目光落在兜里揣着的白卡。

不会也是这个吧？

如果是这样的话那也太好办了——自己像是会像罗兰主动告白的人？

既然对方将感情牌送到了自己手边，就别怪自己不客气了。

他勾出一个堪称完美的笑容，盯着罗兰：“其实我还挺感谢你的，带我见识了不一样的世界。”

语气中满满的都是感激，却不知道世间有一种东西叫做过犹不及。

罗兰从枝村眼里的一片感激中扒拉出了一丝微妙的胜负欲。

就知道这个小东西不会轻易服软。

“我记得刚认识你的时候，你还没有现在的成熟，”罗兰比划了一下，“这么瘦瘦小小的，一脸青涩纯良的处男模样，眼睛亮晶晶的，在我喂给你樱花糖果的时候还会惊恐地瞪着我。”

金发男人笑眯眯的。

[Aqing]？？？这是直接陷入回忆过往中了吗？

[Clown]我好在意他们以前发生了什么啊！还喂糖果！还一脸惊恐！天那这段话的信息量太大了吧！

[鸽子的王冠]青涩纯良！处男模样！我的天！这位金发小哥都是用什么虎狼之辞来形容啊！

[喵喵喵喵喵]你们看看，这分明就是个前辈带着后辈一起成长，手把手指导然后扑倒吃掉的年上小故事啊！

[窗边的小豆豆]“惊恐地瞪着我”救命啊想到炸毛的小猫咪了，有画面了！这也太可爱了！想rua!

评论区诸如这类的言论一条比一条露骨，不少人还将直播间分享到各大社交平台，带着亲友一起嗑cp，两位当事人感受不到闻风而动跟过来的诸人，暴涨的直播间人数丝毫不影响他们此刻的脑内交战。

“当然，后来我有想过，如果不是你喂我的那颗糖，我也不会一步步走到如今。”

“是啊，如果不是碰见你，我现在的人生应该也是一如既往地无趣吧。”

罗兰举起酒杯，主动邀请枝村共饮。

这个男人要开始进攻了。

枝村开始警惕。

他知道这个男人绝对不会轻易地夸赞一个人，正如曾经辛西娅说的那样，“罗兰的温柔不过只是徒有其表”。他有法国人融入基因的浪漫，这种浪漫与高情商相结合，使他可以游走在任何人群之中。玩世不恭是他的伪装，花言巧语是他的武器，他利用杰出的外表和一些亲昵但不轻浮的小动作获得猎物的好感，然后在攻破猎物心房的时候——将猎物的全部身家一点不留地骗个精光。

所以从罗兰嘴里吐出的话，基本上不要相信。

这个男人的感情牌在熟悉他的人面前丝毫不值钱，尤其是在他们周围全员欺诈的环境中，感情牌……不就是用来动摇目标警惕心然后开始骗钱的惯用套路吗？

只不过到自己这里开始用感情牌骗感情了而已。

“所以呢？你想表达的是你很感激我？”

枝村顺势而上，想要借机诱导对方说出那句话。

“当然很感激小枝豆给我百无聊赖的人生注入活力，小枝豆就没有话想跟我说吗？”

话题又被抛回枝村这一方。

“多说多错，”枝村吸取了过去几年中的教训，“我已经不是当年那个任你玩弄的小鬼了。”

评论区瞬间炸了。

[Pretender]怎么感觉这句话听起来怪怪的？

[猫猫合唱团]玩弄！！！（瞳孔地震）

[荷兰豆好不好吃]天啊所以过去你们到底做了什么？罗兰现在是追妻火葬场吗？

[我是钱]事情开始变得有趣起来~

[Cynthia]手动微笑，你们还是在第一层。

[阿卡不卡]哦吼被拒绝信任了呢！

“啊，真令人伤心，你居然如此不相信我，”罗兰叹了口气，脸上却没有半点难过的样子，“你真的不愿意相信我吗？”

“先生，你在我这里的信用为负。”

“好吧，你应该听说过，最巧妙的谎言是由99%的谎言和1%的真实组成的这句话，那你为什么就不敢相信，我对你说的那句话是1%呢？”

昏暗的角落里，忽明忽暗的灯光照进罗兰灰蓝的瞳孔里，那双多情的异国眼眸此刻真诚得让枝村条件反射地想要逃避。

如果是真的话——那也太离谱了吧？！！！

怎么可能有人会俘获罗兰那样奸诈的老狐狸的心？

简直像是天方夜谭。

但是罗兰可能喜欢他的这个假设，一旦在脑海中构建出来，就彻底无法消除。

如果罗兰喜欢他，他大概是……窃喜的吧？

毕竟是这个人，将他从灰暗的世界拉出来，斩断了与过去堕落的人生的最后一丝联系，带他见识更广袤的世界。

他是他救赎般的存在。

——但同时，他也是一个精英欺诈师。

——所以，不能相信，相信之后就会掉进他的陷阱，说不定还会被他嘲笑。

清醒点，枝村真人，看着你口袋中的丰臣秀吉冷静下来，你要冷静对待他的阴谋诡计。

可是胸腔中传来的有力跳动，让他有些不知所措。

罗兰起身，慢慢踱至枝村身边，一只手搭在枝村的肩上：“嘘——别动。”

另一只手伸进桌下，从枝村手中换走白卡，对着镜头扬了下：“既然你不愿意，那我只能先发制人了——”

罗兰对着直播镜头勾起一个雅痞的微笑，将白卡放到桌子上，空出来的手捂住摄像头的镜头。

俯身在吻上枝村的前一刻：

『愛してる』

屏幕前观看直播的观众怔愣住几秒，才反应过来镜头被罗兰捂住，只剩下一片晃动的漆黑。

唯一值得庆幸的大概就是虽然没有了画面，但两人接吻时唇舌交缠的水声，透过相机的收音设备传达到观看直播的每个人耳中。

并且因为没有画面，这种暧昧的声音反而显得更加引人遐想。

[Aqing]啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你放手给我看画面啊！

[咕的艺术]我去！直接A上去的吗？这么帅！

[阿卡不卡]终于……

[Cynthia]我就说最后还是要他主动吧？我赢了愿赌服输！

[Pretender]捂住画面更涩气了啊喂！

当然，罗兰作为一名心思缜密的大欺诈师，绝不可能只走到这一步的。

“枝豆，你喜欢我吗？”

牙齿轻轻研磨着对方的唇瓣，在两人呼吸完全交缠的距离下，罗兰吐出这个问题。

枝村脸红得仿佛一只煮熟的龙虾。

支支吾吾中透露出一片慌乱：“不……也不是……啊……我怎么可能拒绝你啊混蛋！”

不到五厘米的地方，就是罗兰满是宠溺笑意的温柔眼眸。

枝村听见这个男人用他性感的声线笑着说道：

“我录音了，你没机会反悔了小枝豆！”

———————————————————— 

多年之后枝村才知道，该酒吧老板和罗兰是旧识，从踏进酒吧的那一刻起，无论是两张白卡上的内容还是他自己的反应全部都在罗兰的掌控之中。枝村找罗兰算账的时候，他是这么回答的——亲爱的，这就是一个大欺诈师的爱情，世界是谎言，只有你是那1%的真实。


End file.
